Alas de libertad
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Tú eres mis alas de libertad, la única forma de que yo pueda ser libre, la única forma de que yo pueda estar completo, así que te pido... Nunca te apartes de mi... Nunca me dejes solo. [* / LevixEren /Two-shot / Yaoi / AU / Reencarnación /*]
1. Chapter 1

**Soy una pésima persona… Sé que tengo muchas cosas pendientes, pero meh…  
Hoy les traigo un pequeño two-shot Riren~ con mucho amor para ustedes **

**Espero que les agrade y que al final de este capítulo no me quieran sacar los ojos. ;A;**

 **A leer~**

* * *

Como _ **TODOS**_ ya sabemos _ **NADA**_ me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_

| AU| BL | Drama | Angst | Romance |  
|Se podría decir que toca el tema de la **Reencarnación** |

* * *

 _ **Aclarando cosas para aclarar mentes:**_

 _2013, es el año donde se sitúa este capítulo en general, y 2008 fue el año cuando lo vio por primera vez. Digo, por si no queda claro xD_

* * *

 _ **Año 2013**_

Felicidad.

Sólo aquella palabra era capaz de describir como se sentía Levi en aquel instante, y aun así se quedaba tan corta.

 _Año 2008_

 _Lo había visto por primera vez en la estación del tren que usaba usualmente para ir a trabajar, pues para estar en sus "veinte y muchos, treinta y pocos", ya tenía el trabajo que cualquiera hubiese deseado, pero se sentía vacio, algo le faltaba para llenar ese hueco que sentía en el pecho._

 _Y de pronto ese algo salió riendo y platicando con más jóvenes de su edad…_

 _Riendo y platicando en un salvaje y tosco_ _ **alemán**_ _…_

 _Fue puro instinto, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente le agarro por el abrazo y lo jalo de tal forma que el otro tuviese que voltear para verle._

 _– ¿Tú eres… Te… llamas… de casualidad… tú eres…Eren? –_

 _Pregunto aquello en un fluido francés, aunque enseguida de eso se golpeo mentalmente, el chico era alemán, y no había posibilidades de que comprendiera el francés… Así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando el muchacho respondía en un francés igual de fluido que el suyo._

 _— Claro que mi nombre es Eren, pero podría saber… ¿quién es usted?—_

 _Eren que hasta ese momento no había levantado la vista, en cuanto lo hizo su boca se abrió tanto y comenzó a boquear cual pez fuera del agua._

— _U…Usted… Lo he visto en mis sueños… Usted, su nombre es Rivaille, ¿no es así?—_

— _Prefiero Levi, suena mejor…—_

— _Levi — Repitió entonces Eren como si fuera un encantamiento mágico. Y sus ojos brillaron._

 _Se abalanzo hacia el mayor y escondió su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, estrechándole fuertemente contra él._

— _No sabe por cuánto tiempo le estuve buscando, sólo vine a este estúpido viaje de intercambio porque algo me decía que podría encontrar a aquella persona que veía en sueños y que sin saber realmente si existía o no, yo amaba. –_

Aquel fue su primer encuentro, y después de eso le siguieron muchos más.

Se conocieron a fondo en el tiempo que el viaje de intercambio de Eren duró.

Se enamoraron nuevamente platicaban por video llamadas mientras Eren terminaba la universidad; le faltaban sólo dos años y sería libre de aquella atadura.

Cuando llego el momento, Eren tomo la decisión de regresar a Francia y vivir ahí, con Levi, lo mejor de todo es que sus padres se mostraban de acuerdo.

Y así era su vida, plena, Feliz…

Tenía un trabajo perfecto, pues, después de mucho trabajo, él era ahora el jefe… su propio jefe.

Y lo más importante tenía al amor de su vida con él, en su cama, compartiendo su calor, su espacio, su vida.

—Sabes mocoso…—

— Dime Levi.—

— Te amo— Dijo de forma sincera y sin rodeos. A pesar de que su personalidad no era para nada cariñosa, con Eren podía llegar a cambiar.

— Lo sé— En su tono de voz, podía notarse una sonrisilla de felicidad.

— Sí, sé que lo sabes… ¿Pero sabes porque te amo tanto?—

— No... Explícamelo. —

Los ojos de Eren ojos bajaron a media asta y se acerco al mayor, para dejar que le rodeara en sus brazos.

—Por qué solo te necesitó a ti para ser feliz... Para estar completo, para ser libre...—

Deposito un beso en los rosados labios del otro. Y prosiguió.

— Porque tú Eren... Eres mis alas de libertad.—

El otro solo sonrió de forma dulce y le beso como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras Levi extendía su mano y apagaba la pequeña luz de la lámpara para poder adorar el cuerpo del menor sin ningún reparo.

Quizás aquella frase tenía un poco más de sentido para Levi, ya que él a diferencia de Eren tenía todos su recuerdos de su vida pasada intactos.

Y Eren sólo recordaba lo importante... El aspecto de aquel que sin saberlo fue el amor de su vida.

Y Levi, Levi no podía estar más feliz, tenia de nuevo a Eren con él... Y esta vez nada podría separarlos.

No había guerras, no había titanes... No había pendejos que decidieren por él... Podría por fin ser plenamente feliz a lado de la persona que estuvo esperando por más de 2000 años.

O eso es lo que él creía.

* * *

 ***O*o*O*o***

Su celular sonó, el tono de mensajes en Whatsapp era el que tenia para Eren… un mensaje con unas cuantas palabras, al parecer Eren le tendría una sorpresa.

Levi sonrió. Poco faltaba para ver a Eren, había regresado a Alemania para pasar Navidad con sus padres. Y a pesar de mostrarse renuente a ir termino aceptando.

Así que supuso que sería alguna sorpresilla por Skype.

Lo que no sabía, es que aquel sería el último mensaje del moreno.

No contaba con que el avión donde viajaba Eren hacia Francia de Alemania entrará en una tormenta tan fuerte que el avión al intentar hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia terminara volcado.

Con que Eren decidiera tomar ese avión sólo porque quería verle antes... Porque quería estar con él el día exacto de su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Y Fin…~  
Vamos sé que desean matarme y bailar sobre mi tumba (?)**

 **Si gustan dejar comentarios, yo seré la más feliz de recibirlos ^^**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, en primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los favs & los seguidores… Poquitos, pero igual se les agradece mucho (/u\\) **

**Segundo… Al terminar de escribir eso me daban ganas de aventarme por la ventana por ser mala persona (?) Muy en el fondo me siento mal por escribir cosas así, pero no puedo evitarlo :c**

 **Bueh~ Espero que les guste la actualización.**

 **A leer~.**

* * *

Como _ **TODOS**_ ya sabemos _ **NADA**_ me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_

| AU| BL | Drama | Angst | Romance |  
|Se podría decir que toca el tema de la **Reencarnación** |

* * *

Estaba mirando Televisión en la sala de su departamento, le gustaba mirar las noticias, mantenerse informado de los sucesos que había tanto en su país, como en el extranjero.

Hasta que una nota informativa de último minuto alumbro la pantalla.

" _Esta no es forma de terminar noche buena, ya qué esta noche, señoras y señores_ ,-se veía al narrador relatando de formapresurosa- _ocurrió un accidente aéreo, al parecer el avión en cuestión no estaba enterado de los cambios climatológicos. Dicho avión venia de Alemania en un vuelo sin escalas en dirección a Paris, Francia._

 _Se estima que en él viajaban cerca de 200 personas de las cuales más de la mitad está gravemente herida y aun no se sabe si hay muertos…_

 _La compañía aérea Noba, se enfrentara a graves demandas por parte de los familiares de las personas que se encontraban a bordo, ya que…."_

Levi ya no pudo seguir escuchando más, aquella noticia le helo la sangre, trato de serenarse, después de todo Eren llegaría hasta el 28 para poder pasar con él la celebración de año nuevo.

Mira la hora en la pantalla, 11:33pm, prefirió apagar el televisor e ir a dormir, técnicamente faltaban 27 minutos para que fuese su cumpleaños, y mañana Eren le tenía una sorpresa, así que sería mejor que descansara un poco.

 _11:48_ , estaba terminando de lavarse los dientes.

 _11: 55_ , se encontraba ya en la habitación que compartía con Eren, aquella que se sentía tan grande cuando el moreno no estaba ahí.

 _11:56_ Su celular comenzó a sonar… El numero de la casa de Eren era visible en la pantalla, sonrió, seguro el mocoso no había aguantado y le llamaba para felicitarlo puntual a las doce.

 _11:57_ Un desliz y la voz presurosa y llorosa de Carla Jeager hablando en un brusco y básico francés le preguntaba si Eren se encontraba con él.

 _11:58_ Al recibir una negativa, la mujer soltó el teléfono, por el brusco golpe que se escucho al otro lado de la línea, Levi por su parte tenía una opresión extraña en el pecho.

 _11:59_ El señor Grisha al teléfono le explico que Eren, no pudiendo soportar estar lejos suyo en su cumpleaños tomo un avión por la tarde… Un avión de la línea _Noba_ , dirección a Paris, Francia, sin escalas.

 _12:00 am_ _25 de Diciembre 2013_

Levi abría los ojos, colgando del teléfono y dejándolo caer sobre el alfombrado piso.

La opresión sobre su pecho se volvía cada vez más fuerte… No, No… No podía ser cierto… Su Eren… Su Eren no… No podía ser… No podía ser que el avión de Eren fuera el mismo que el de las noticias…

Sus mejillas vieron correr saladas lágrimas… Lagrimas que desde su pasada vida no observaban.

Un ronco grito, lleno de dolor, se dejo escuchar en aquel edificio de departamentos en la zona acomodada de Paris.

Muchos vecinos se quejaron de ello aun varios días después, relatando a quien se dejase, que algún loco se encontró gritando en la madrugada hasta que amaneció.

 ***O*o*O*o***

* * *

 _ **Año 2015 – En la actualidad.**_

Frente a una cama de hospital, lloraba su suerte, como cada vez que llegaba ahí, le contemplaba, pálido, sin vida… _casi muerto_.

Pegado a aquel estúpido tubo, a todos aquellos cables de colores que invadían sin ningún reparo su cuerpo, penetrando en su piel.

No lo tocaba, tenía miedo de descubrir lo frio de su piel…

Añoraba el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas cada vez que se sonrojaba.

Añoraba el sabor de sus labios dulces y esponjosos, ahora pálidos y resecos.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente, tratando de reprimir aquellos recuerdos que le harían nuevamente gritar de impotencia, soltar lagrimas de rabia.

Sabia que no debía hacerlo, sabía que debía estar ahí, siempre calmado para cuando el chico abriera los ojos y le viera… No quería que Eren viese que había estado llorando y sufriendo.

Se alejo de aquel cuerpo postrado en esa impecable cama de sabanas blancas y tomo asiento en aquel feo sillón que con el tiempo había llegado a ser su mejor aliado y compañero.

Sin poderlo evitar su mano fue hasta su celular, unos cuantos deslices por la pantalla y Whatsapp estaba abierto, y sin pensarlo siquiera abrió _aquel_ mensaje…

"Mocoso  
 _Ultima vez 24 de Diciembre de 2013 a las 14:56._

 _-Levi, te tengo una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños... Sólo espera y lo veras. (/*u*)/  
Pd. Te amo "_

Dejo caer el celular al suelo, y sus manos subieron para tapar su rostro…

Su cara se desfiguro en un gesto del más puro dolor, y dejo que amargas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, gimió de dolor, jadeo de angustia, y se emberrincho cual niño pequeño, simplemente se dejo derrumbar de nuevo por primera vez… ¿en cuánto?… ¿tres meses?

Sabía que había prometido ser fuerte por él, pero simplemente no podía, no podía serlo… no más.

-Por favor Eren… Despierta, qué sin ti mis alas están rotas…. Sin ti no puedo volar… -

* * *

 **Y Fin…~  
Vamos sé que desean matarme y bailar sobre mi tumba… No me mientan (?)  
** **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado un poquis… Y no quieran matarme xD**

 **Aun no sé si escribir un epilogo chiquito… Ya lo pensare después, pero por ahora… por mi parte en este Two-shot ha sido todo.**

 **Si gustan dejar comentarios, yo seré la más feliz de recibirlos ^^**

 **Nos leemos~ Besos!**


End file.
